Cushing Catheter
|location= |bio= |poll= CUSH is my favorite antagonist! |portrayed_by=Christopher Lee }} Dr. Cushing Catheter was the head scientist of the Splice O' Life lab located on floor 51 in Clamp Center. Gremlins 2 Dr. Catheter was the head scientist of the lab, and possibly was an employee for Clamp, or was just the head of the lab which was built inside the Clamp Center building. He did not care about Gizmo's feelings and wanted to dissect and research Gizmo. Fortunately, Billy Peltzer rescued Gizmo and released two monkeys (named Alvin and Theodore) into the lab as a diversion. Dr. Catheter had two assistants: Martin and Lewis. They nearly unintentionally let Gizmo run away when Gizmo pretended to dance to music (I'm Ready sung by Fats Domino), but Dr. Catheter captured him. Catheter developed several serums, hormones, and potions that can affect an organism, such as a green plant pod resembling of the 1956 film Invasion of the Body Snatchers. When the gremlins invaded Dr. Catheter's lab, they started drinking all his research - liquids that he had studied for his entire life and career for years. The Brain Gremlin, after drinking the Brain Hormone, helped a gremlin who drank the Bat serum by injecting the Bat Gremlin with genetic sunblock, and sent the Bat Gremlin, as his first henchman, to make sure the Gremlins know when to escape into New York and take over the human civilization in New York City, which is nighttime. Dr. Catheter ordered his assistants to quickly catch the Bat Gremlin, but the attempt failed. During the time the lab was being invaded, Dr. Catheter had experienced so much horror and fear (The horror...the horror....things...stuff!), and when Billy asked him what just happened, Dr. Catheter swore to him while grabbing him tightly by the neck, "I'll never hurt another living thing as long as I live!", quitting his career of dissecting and using animals to gain more scientific knowledge. Billy, Dr. Catheter, and Forster tried to stop the Gremlins, but all the bright lights were broken. However, Catheter had a locker full of weapons and guns which he could use to stop the Gremlins. Soon Forster was captured by Greta, and Catheter got bitten on the hand by a Gremlin when reaching into a box to get an assortment of weapons. Billy threw the Gremlin that was biting Catheter's hand aside, but Billy accidentally hit a light bulb from a lamp and unleashed the Electric Gremlin, which attacked Dr. Catheter and surrounded him with sparking electricity; ultimately, the high-voltage shock killed the scientist. Trivia *Dr. Catheter has a rather repulsive side to him, being that he not only asked for the used tissue the science lab's secretary blew her nose in, but he also had commented on how disappointed he was that the illnesses he had ordered wouldn't come in. *In one deleted scene the good doctor is talking to Wally about a serum to make bats impervious to light. During this he starts to drift off, saying that it could be deadly for people if the bats got out of line, which most likely is a reference to Christopher Lee's roles as Dracula in the old Hammer films (e.g. Dracula Has Risen from the Grave). *Later on when the Bat Gremlin first takes the serum the expression on his face likely suggests that this is a reference to the already mentioned Hammer series. *His first name comes from David Bischoff's novelization and is a reference to his frequent co-star and friend Peter Cushing, the legendary horror movie actor (1913-1994). Gallery Category:Level 3 boss Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Villains